1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retrofitable plumbing accessory for residential and commercial sink drains. Further this invention relates to the way waste liquids are transported through sink traps.
2. Description of Prior Art
Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,351, discloses a kitchen or bathroom strainer device that is mounted beneath the sink and is incorporated in the drain. The elements of this disclosure are not similar to the present invention.
Huang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,701 discloses a device that permits a twisting downward discharge of waste water but in no way is similar to the present invention.
Canelli, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,406, and others, Coogan U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,137, Tammera U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,705 and Doyen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,799, all disclose inventions that either strain waste water or use some mechanical means of preventing debris for collecting in the trap or drain system. They in no way are similar to the present invention.
Cantrell, U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,259, discloses a device which does change the direction of the flow of waste liquid as it passes into a drain but again in no way is similar to the present invention.